


If You Suppose

by evanlazuli



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanlazuli/pseuds/evanlazuli
Summary: Calvin didn't understand his new open door, because he wasn't the one who opened it.





	If You Suppose

It was just another one of those days. One of those cold, winter day full of thots and jocks constantly on my back about how I like the color yellow or how I wear flannels. Lakeville South just isn't a happy place in general. I'm not sure how to "start" my story but, I guess I'll start by saying hey. I'm Calvin Oscar. I don't know who I am or why I'm here but that doesn't bother me. My closest friend's name is Hailey Chandler, I've known this girl since 2nd grade when we used to pretend we were vampires and all that. I, myself, have brown hair with dark blonde dyed middle. I usually go around in grey sweatpants and a solid yellow hoodie or sometimes a red flannel. Anyways, back to the story. Right now it's 7:18, just on time for jazz band. I'm currently playing the bari sax and I get so much attention it's crazy. Despite that, the jazz band itself is full of outcasts and people who "used to" be popular. I walk into the cursed building that is LSHS and look down at my feet as I take quick steps so I don't miss warm-ups. Neat shoes, Calvin, I think to myself, looking at my black high tops. As I stop looking down for 1 second, I see none other than Stacy "Lady Satan" Preston. My ex-girlfriend, my last girlfriend. Her black hair is in tight braids and she's wearing a neon track and field t-shirt. Stacy was a two-faced lying bastard who probably has never experienced a break-up before. Stacy and I dated for a year, until she started called me "clingy" and "annoying" and, my personal favorite, "gay." Doesn't she sound like a bundle of joy! After that, I told myself I would take a break from dating and I felt something new, comfort. I felt good knowing no one could break my heart now that I was single. That changed.

Besides the point, I look over at her and she pops a bubble with her bubblegum and glances at her thot friend next to her, Brianna. Brianna looks at me and whispers "Hey Cally, sucked any dicks lately?" Stacy snickers and scrolls through Instagram, pretending to be cool and all. I laugh a bit and grip my backpack and say "Hey Brianna, did Stacy tell you what she said about you?" Stacy looks up from her phone and squints. She looks agitated, just what I wanted. Stacy used to gossip all the time about the girls and boys she hated, Brianna just so happened to be one of them. 

"Stacy used to say you're an annoying bitch who craves attention," I smirk at Stacy, "Remember?~" 

At this point Stacy is standing up with full fury almost spilling her caramel coffee in hand. She has a blood red face and she looks like she might cry... whoops. Stacy whispers to me, "Calvin, stand on your own ground and get over yourself."

I smile. I'm obviously sweating but that doesn't stop me from being a bad bitch to her. She caused me pain and suffering, so she can get a taste of her own medicine. 

"I'll stand my ground if you decide to stop being a terrible person to everyone. Including me."

Stacy sits down and looks away. She's been defeated. I just keep walking down the cafeteria into the arts hallway. Over there I see good ol' Hailey Chandler. I dash a little faster trying to go towards her past the small crowd of jazz band members. I slow down and see Hailey at the band doors, obviously distracted by wanting to get into the band room. I tap her and whip, being ironic, not a loser. 

Jazz band was boring because we had to play that stupid new slow song about romance or whatever. It just makes me think about how I am happy and content, not in love, not in a relationship, peaceful. After that song, I look over at the bass player, Jordan Parson. He's really someone else. Jordan has a light brown skin color, with a flowy black hair style. I don't know him very well but I've heard his name being tossed around. Like, "Oh! Did you hear about what Jordan did at the football game!" or "I wanna know Jordan! He's so..." You get the picture. Jordan was a good person. I know this because he's in all my classes. Jordan, today, is wearing a black tight shirt and Adidas sweatpants. We have the same shoes, too, which is really-

Wow, I've been starring at him for, like, 2 minutes straight? That's not straight- I mean normal. I really wanna know Jordan. While I was busy starring at him, I guess it's time to go. It's time for 1st hour, Calculus, with Jordan. 

Shit, I have that class with Stacy, too.


End file.
